This invention relates to holders and more particularly to holders for advertising and other display materials.
In the marketing of products it is common practice to use advertising displays which are changed according to market conditions. A common example is the supermarket in which "specials" are advertised on large plaques or posters which are mounted on the windows or the walls of the store.
Once particular store located advertisements have served their purposes they are removed or replaced. This typically requires resort to ladders and other mounting devices, since the posted materials are typically near ceiling level in order to provide the greatest visual contact with patrons of the store.
The need for mounting devices and the like is not only inconvenient, it is labor intensive; it often interferes with the flow of customer traffic in the store. It also is inconvenient since it hinders the rapid and efficient replacement of advertising displays that have served their purpose and should be changed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the displays of advertising materials, particularly plaques and posters which are intended to be at elevated levels in order to provide a maximum visual communication with the patrons of the store.
Another object of the invention is to avoid the need for ladders and access devices in changing advertising posters and plaques which have served their purposes.
Still another object of the invention is to permit a rapid change in advertising information without requiring the use or the need for auxiliary devices such as stepladders and the like.